Les aventures de Green Peace en Terre du Milieu
by MoodyDisorder
Summary: Green Peace est un banal Hippie toujours défoncé au LSD. Alors qu'il mène tranquillement une vie épileptique, il se retrouve d'un coup transporté en Terre du Milieu. Les aventures commencent...


Crack Fic sur Lord Of The Rings. J'remercierai jamais assez ma pote d'avoir eut cette idée en cours d'anglais.

J'espère que vous avez les nerfs accrochés. C'est partiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Il était une fois, en Terre du Milieu, un Hippie venant de se faire téléporter dans ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien.

"Grosse, j'crois qu'tu dis d'la merde... Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu prends c'te pelle ? J'suis pourtant un non-viol-"

Je disais donc, un Hippie ENDORMI venant d'atterrir en Terre du Milieu. Son nom était Green Peace. Mais ça, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Une pelle est, un jour, malencontreusement passée par là. Mais c'est sans importance.

Il venait de se réveiller dans un endroit désert. Enfin, il voyait des choses, mais il valait mieux ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Même dans un autre monde, les dangers du LSD sont, disons, perturbant.

"-Bien le bonjour, Mr Green Peace. J'espère que vous allez bien en cette belle journée.

-Comme sur des galettes, Man."

Le Hippie observa son interlocuteur pendant deux secondes : cheveux et barbe blanche, toge, cape et chapeau gris, ainsi qu'un bâton de bois. Il trouvait ce vieil homme classe. Même s'il ne savait pas qui il était. Peut-être allait-il avoir la lucidité de le demander.

"... Mais comment tu sais qui j'suis ?"

Ah non. Il a juste réussi à se rappeler de son identité. C'est déjà ça.

"-Je sais tout, Mr Green Peace. Et pour information, même si vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, je suis Gandalf le Gris.

-C'est cool les tortues."

La réponse complétement à côté de la plaque ne choqua pas le magicien. Au contraire, celui-ci sourit et s'intéressa un peu plus au drogué.

"-Pourrais-je savoir votre âge ?

-Mmh... J'ai 200 ans ! Ou peut-être 25... J'sais plus trop.

-Savez-vous au moins pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"

Le Hippie le fixa longtemps, comme si il cherchait une illumination dans sa tête, qui malheureusement, ne vint jamais.

"Nan, Man, ça aussi j'l'ai oublié."

Sa réponse fit soupirer l'ancien, qui caresse sa longue barbe, prit d'une perplexité soudaine.

"-Vous êtes ici pour entrer dans la communauté de l'anneau ; Finit-il par répondre ; Vous serez le protecteur de Frodon Sacquet. Mais je ne peux pas me fier à un inconnu pour surveiller le jeune Hobbit. Vous devez me parler de vous, de vos qualités, ou bien même de tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

-J'aime les poneys. Et manger du saucissons avec mon singe Justin. Mais il est pas là, alors c'pas marrant. J'aime aussi fumer, Man. Tu fumes, toi ? Et puis j'suis courageux, les castors m'font pas peur. Ils sont tout p'tits."

Gandalf le regardait déblatérer avec un air calme, alors que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit se serait enfuie. Mais nous sommes dans la Terre du Milieu. Personne n'est sain d'esprit ici...

"Où avez-vous travaillé avant ?"

Le magicien semblait réaliser un véritable entretien d'embauche avec le Hippie. Un peu loufoque, certes, mais un entretien d'embauche quand même.

"-À Poudlard, avec Harry Potter. Lui, c'pas un capitaliste.

-Vous savez vous battre ?

-Ouaip. J'manie les cartouches d'imprimante comme personne.

-Êtes-vous intéressé par le pouvoir ?

-Nan, c'pour les lions. Ils ont une couronne, pas moi.

-Où avez-vous déjà voyagé ?

-Dans la cuisine.

-Quel langue maniez-vous ?

-Aucune, elles restent dans la bouche des gens. T'es un peu space, mec.

-Probablement."

Finalement, les réponses du Hippie faisaient doucement basculer Gandalf dans le monde merveilleux de la folie et de la drogue. Sa santé mentale s'effritait de minute en minute.

"-Savez-vous faire quelque chose d'utile ?

-Hmm... Non... Ah, si ! Est-c'qu'il y a des pingouins dans l'Mordor ?"

Ne pas craquer, il ne devait absolument pas craqu-

"YEAH MAN !"

Bon, il semble que nous avons perdu Gandalf. Toutes mes condoléances, c'était un grand homme. Enfin, c'est toujours un homme, mais pas vraiment... Disons, aussi brillant et puissant qu'avant. Désormais, ce serait plutôt autre chose...

"Maintenant, on s'barre avec mes aigles et on va répandre des papillons sur l'Mordor !"

... Oui, un peu plus de ce genre là. Cette histoire ne m'appartient plus. Trop de drogue, trop de ratons-laveurs...

On s'retrouve pour le deuxième épisode !


End file.
